Disaster bells
by Ghosthost199995
Summary: Idk I'm bad at summaries it's about weddings lying and well the boys
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 tweek

I love Sunday mornings after parting with the boys, who are currently in my house sleeping off the drinks. The smell of coffee and breakfast feeling my house should wake them up. I look over after finishing the waffles and see a note. I have no clue where the note came from, but I'm about to find out. I pick up the note and start reading "Hey cuties we had fun last night if you guys ever want to hook up again here's my number 661-426-9976 call or text me any time you need-" Ok, I refuse to read the rest, Because it gets pretty vulgar after that and dear coffee I slept with this guy. I hear shuffling and look up to see my partners in crime. "Morning want some coffee, food, and Motrin?" I ask. "you are such a generous host Tweek, I would love some, Thank you!" Butters beamed at me. "How the fuck are you two so damn happy with hangovers? and yes please." Kyle grumble. Gregory and Pip were shaking Clyde who fell asleep again. "Well, Kyle it's simple we aren't as much of lightweight as you are. Sour hangovers aren't so bad." Butters stated earning a glare from Kyle and a Giggle from us. After we finish eating we sat talking and drinking coffee until we heard a knock on my door. I got up to answer, of course being the noisy fuckers they are, they followed me. I opened the door and was face to face with a snake. I scream and run away without closing the door. A few seconds later Kyle, Butters, Clyde, Pip, and Gregory come walking in reading a paper. Kyle and Gregory look irritated while Butters and Clyde look beyond pissed and Pip looks worried. I get up and take the fancy-looking paper. It was an invite to Craig and Nichole's wedding. I look at them shocked. We sit there in silence for a while until Butters breaks the silence. "How fucking dare that prick ass bit-" Pip interrupts Butters by saying "Now now gentlemen, I think it was nice of Craig and Nichole to invite Tweek to their wedding." Kyle looked at Pip like he had two heads and said "I don't fucking care how nice that shit is, do you not remember what he and the other fuck wits did to us, its bullshit I say!" "Well, maybe he wants to mend the bond he broke and apologize?" Pip said evenly. "Like hell he does. I'm about to head outcall you guys later." Clyde said. " Ya, we should get ready for school tomorrow, just one more day and summer break woooo hoooo," Kyle said as he started walking. After everybody left I started cleaning trying to take my mind of the invite, but it didn't help. I got a Spark(Spark is a something like skype but I made it up) call on my laptop when I was watching Deadpool2.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 Kyle

I open the door to my house and pick up the mail to set it on the small end table by the door I head upstairs to take a much-needed shower. After I get out I head back down to get my phone, I open my phone to see that I had one new message, I bet it's my mom because that woman just can't stay out of my business. I set my phone on my counter and star playing the message while I go get a yogurt from the fridge "Hey Kyle I know it been a really long time since we talked, but Craig is getting married in a month and we want you to come to the bachelor party next week if you can call me back for the details, so that's it, ya…. Bye." I stand there stunned speechless. I can't believe this douche called me after 7years. I put my yogurt down and pick up my phone, I just sit there and listen to the voicemail option play for 9 minutes before hanging up. I pick up my yogurt and head upstairs. I set all my stuff down and pull clothes out for my evening shower. I hope under the scolding spray of the showerhead. I wet my hair and then I grab my loofah to wash my self. After I'm finished washing, I relax in the hot water thinking about my options. After about an hour I hop out and dry myself off. I male mu way to my room and grab my laptop. I switch it on and start calling the boys on spark. The first to answer was Butters, Gregory, Pip, Clyde and last was Tweek. "So from the look on your faces they contacted you too" Clyde asked with a sigh, everybody but tweek noded. "What do you mean contacted, did some call you guys?" Tweek asked looking confused. "Tweek have you checked your phone yet?" Pip asked. Tweek grabbed his phone and looked at us, he then played voice mail on speaker. We heard the sound of Craig's monotone voice saying the same thing stan asked me and I assume everybody else. He then hung up and looked at us "So, did you guys get invited to the wedding to?" Tweek asked. We all held up our invites and I noticed Clyde's was singed, Butter's had penis drawings on it mostly on the picture of Craig and Nichole, Gregory's was wet, and Pip's was cut into a skull shape. "What the hell happened to your invitations?" I ask as Tweek is laughing. "I was cooking and it was to close to the stove," Clyde said. "I was bored" Butters said with a straight face witch made Tweek laugh even harder. "in the bath reading it" Gregory said. "I thought it would look cool like this," Pip said spreading it out. I rub my temples "Anyways what do you guys want to do about these phone calls?" I ask. They all went silent, Clyde speaks first "Well I think they're up to something, I mean we haven't been friends for years, now they want to show up out of the fucking blue and act likes we're friends after all the shit they put us through in Junior high and high school! Fuck them!" he ranted. He did have a point, They are the reason we pushed ourselves to graduate early from high school, at age 16 so we didn't have to spend another year with them. " Well, I say we go, because did you hear where they are going for the bachelor party?" Greg asked. "No, where and how did you get the info?" I asked. "Atlantic City, Mole said it in his message and here's the best part it'll all be paid for. So ya I'm calling him back" Greg said grinning madly. "Shit I'm in" "Me too" "Hell yah" Clyde, Pip, and Tweek said at once. "Well gee if its paid for I guess ill go," Butters said. I was still


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Butters

We all pick up our phones while still on Spark looking at each other making faces. I listen to the phone ring three times before someone answers "Hello?" Came Kenny's deep smooth voice. "um H-Hey it's Butters." Butters said awkwardly. "Hey, Butters long time no talk, I didn't expect to hear from you until tomorrow, how have you been!" Kenny shouted with excitement that made Butters hold the phone back and the other boys start giggling slightly. "Yah uh-long time no talk, I'm doing fine, I called to get the details about the bachelor party," Butters said coldly. "Aww I thought this was a social call oh well, how about I send it to your email, is it still the same?" Kenny asked. "Yeah." I tried to sound as none irritated as I can, but if he says one more thing that isn't related to the party I'm hanging up. "There you should receive it in a minute, hey um I'm looking forward to seeing you again." Kenny said. Just then I got a good idea and I typed it on my screen for the guys to see, they smiled and nodded. "Yah well I need ideas for my own bachelor party you know," I say trying not to giggle at what Kyle just typed. "O-OH! Your g-getting married to who?" Kenny stuttered out sounded like he choked on something too. "To Gregory of course, we have been together since junior high, but I'm also not the only one getting married, Kyle and Tweek and Pip and Clyde are too, we wanted our weddings to be a joint one," I said trying hard not to laugh along with the guys. "W-w-well congrats, hey Butters I got to go ill see you next week…..bye" Kenny hung up before I could say anything. We all looked at each other before we started laughing. "I can't believe we told them we're getting married!" Clyde said through laughter. "I know right you should've heard Kenny's stutter!" I said through a fit of laughter. Laughing died down and Kyle said, "At least we can avoid all that cliché bullshit of finding fake spouses." I looked at them and asked, "You know what why would they care who we married if they used to torment us every chance they got for being gay." "Well, you remember the dates we used to go one with guys and they would magically show up and ruin it?" Greg asked us. We all nodded our heads at the terrible memory. "Well, I suspected they were jelly and wanted us for themselves or just wanted us to be alone since they couldn't have us." He said. "What that's nonsense, the only reason they knew where we were all the time is because Fatass used to spy on us because he had a boner for us and they used to beat the shit out of us like every homophobic asshole in that school," Kyle stated. "Its because they were closeted, I mean would you risk your sports career if you were gay? Therefore they have devised this plan to get close to us again. Think about it perfect plan if you ask me." Greg said. I yawned "Hey guys this is interesting and all but we got school tomorrow and I got to forge up our engagement rings so goodnight." I said smiling and giggling along with Tweek, Clyde, and Pip. We all said our G'night. I drifted off to sleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Clyde

Today we're headed over to Butters's house to see what sort of rings he and Tweek made. Tweek and Butters majored in the art department, Butters did dancing and theater but picked up other skills too, and Tweek did painting and sculpting but picked up other skills just like Butters. I arrive at Butters's house and just walk in. everybody was gathered in Butters art studio. "Now that everyone's here let's see our engagement rings!" Butters said in his showman's voice. He removed the covers to reveal beautiful, professional-looking rings with our names in front of it. "WOW HOW DID YOU MAKE THESE SO FAST DON'T THEY TAKE 4-6 WEEKS TO MAKE!" I shout with amazement and excitement. "Well I and Butters have been making the rings for months ." Tweek said smiling. "Ya, half a year to get the designs, material, measurements, and my parent's priceless jewels," Butters said picking up the ring that had his name in front of it. It was so pretty and shiny, I walked over and put mines on my ring finger, it was a perfect fit. "Oh that's why you guys were measuring our finger, Why our ring fingers though?" Pip asked admiring his finger on his hand. "Well I and Tweek are thinking of selling engagement rings as a side business, we already have a license and investments and you guys are going to model those," Butters said shrugging. "I love the green in mine these are absolutely gorgeous, but are the jewels real?" Kyle asked. "You remember that giant treasure chest we found in my parent's attic after they died?" Butters asked and we nodded, so he continued "Well let's just say my parents were hoarding a lot of expensive valuable things and jewels were one of them." Butters said. "Geez Butters your parents were so fucked up, they didn't tell you your grandma died and that she left you money, they kicked you out when you came out to them in freshman year, they hid family secrets from you, I'm surprised they even left you anything in their will." I ranted. We just nodded in agreement. "ya, but thanks to them being stingy I'm as rich as the Blacks are, like Opera rich since they couldn't touch my grandma's money." Butters said. We head back to the living room for lunch. We sat there watching movies until there was a knock on the door.


End file.
